Série de Drabbles
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Un tas de drabbles, peu de mots mais un tas de couples possible !
1. Sommaire

Bonjour à tous !

Alors ici ce sera un petit recueil de Drabbles, de différents couples Teen Wolf, certains de moi et d'autres non. Je fais un sommaire, ce qui peut être perturbant pour vous parce que... je n'ai jamais vu de sommaire dans pour une fanfic mais en même temps je n'en lis pas tant que ça. Donc je vais tenter ! Comme ça si jamais j'ai besoin de mettre un chapitre entre deux autres chapitres, je pourrais... je pense. On verra comment je m'en sors.

Oh et comme ce sont des Drabbles, pour le moment pas de moi en plus, je ne commenterais pas. Pas de discussion entre AA, ne soyez pas déçu.

* * *

 **Drabble 1 - Sterek - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 2 - Sterek - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 3 - Sterek - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 4 - Sterek - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 5 - Sterek - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 6 - Stackson - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 7 - Stackson - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 8 - Stackson - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 9 - Stackson - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 10 - Starris - Par Len Zarbio**

 **Drabble 11 - Sterek - Par Darness K. M**

 **Drabble 12 - Sciles - Par Anne**

 **Drabble 13 - Stisaac - Par Darness K. M**

 **Drabble 14 - Sterek - Par Darness K. M**


	2. 1 - Sterek

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Truth or Consequences, petit village mexicain. Un inconnu est prisonnier d'un coffre de cristal. Il est enroulé dans de l'aconit et semble dormir.

\- Putain mais c'est lourd ta merde Stiles !

\- Nan mais t'as finis de geindre ? Plus vite on rejoint Roscoe, plus vite on sera partit !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis asthmatique…Et vraiment, t'as un problème avec ta bagnole…et ce type est sûrement mort…

\- Non ! Il s'appelle Derek, je l'aime et je vais l'épouser !

C'est ainsi que les deux ados fuirent le musée du village au milieu de la nuit.


	3. 2 - Sterek

**écrit pas Len Zarbio**

* * *

Derek soupira. Stiles pouvait être un vrai handicap quand il s'y mettait.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas !

\- Arrête ça immédiatement…

Derek grognait plus fort mais rien n'y faisait, le fils du shérif était foutrement imperturbable.

\- Putain, tu pourrais éviter de bander, s'il te plait ? C'est pas facile si tu bouges !

\- Tu me demande VRAIMENT ça, Stiles ?!

BAM. Derek avait atteint ses limites. Stiles finit par terre.

\- Nan mais depuis quand j'ai plus le droit de m'asseoir sur toi ?!

\- Quand on fait une soirée pizza avec la meute, par exemple !


	4. 3 - Sterek

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Derek, Scott et Stiles sont à la fac, en cours d'introduction à la linguistique. Derek et Scott sont occupés à suivre le cours mais Stiles…

\- Putain, j'arrive pas à le trouver…Psst, Scotty !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as une idée de où peut vivre Raptor Jesus ?

\- Putain, je suis le cours mec…

Scott se reconcentre sur le cours bon gré mal gré.

\- Pff…pas drôle…Derek ?

\- Quoi…

\- Roh, ca va ! Dis le si je te fais chier…

\- Un peu là…

\- Nan mais…va te faire foutre !

C'est ainsi que Stiles fit grève du sex à Derek pendant 3 semaines.


	5. 4 - Sterek

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Deux heures de recherche sur ce Kanima de malheur et rien. Nada. Que dalle ! Le NEANT !

Derek choisit ce moment pour apparaître à la fenêtre et s'allonger sur le lit du plus jeune.

\- Nan mais fais-toi plaisir ! Pose ton cul callipyge sur ce lit qui n'est absolument pas à moi !

\- Tu démarres vite ce soir…tu devrais baiser !

\- Bah…je…euh…

\- Bah voyons…si tu veux, je peux régler ce problème !

Stiles reprit contenance.

\- Désolé sourwolf, mais je me suis renseigné et il est scientifiquement prouvé que les mecs qui ont un corps de rêve cachent souvent quelque chose de plus petit ! Je ne risque rien !

Cette nuit-ci, Stiles apprit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux études françaises et le lendemain, il se fit coller par Harris car il « ne pouvait plus s'asseoir putain ».


	6. 5 - Sterek

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Stiles se trouvait en cours de littérature. De façon générale, il détestait ce cours parce qu'il était « barbant ». Sauf que cette année, le nouveau professeur, M. Derek Hale, avait trouvé un moyen de concentrer son élève le plus dissipé.

\- Et donc, c'est ainsi que l'on peut dire qu'Oedipe…

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

\- Oui, M. Stilinski, qu'y a-t-il encore…?

\- J'adore votre t-shirt Batman !

\- Merci, M. Stilinski…pour la 12e fois…

Oui, Derek regrettait d'avoir demandé à Scott McCall de l'aider à trouver un moyen de concentrer son ami…En plus, ce t-shirt était trop serré et la pièce empestait le désir…


	7. 6 - Stackson

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Jackson plaquait Stiles contre l'un des casiers des vestiaires.

\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de me chercher la merde, Stilinski !

\- C'est pas ma faute ! J'y peux rien, tu m'as cherché, je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion de me venger ! Et puis franchement, tu peux pas te plaindre, vu tout ce que tu me fais subir depuis des années et…

\- Mais tu as balancé à tout le monde que tu m'as baisé comme un chien !

Sans même que Stiles réalise, Jackson l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Tu vas voir comment Jackson Whittemore fait l'amour…

Personne, hormis Jackson, n'entendit Stiles perdre sa virginité et depuis, plus personne ne vit le fils du shérif chercher des ennuis au blond. Par ailleurs, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse passait tout son temps à moins de 3 mètres de SON hyperactif.


	8. 7 - Stackson

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Jackson se séparait de ses habits alors que Stiles faisait de même. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit du blond qui le rejoint rapidement. Alors que leurs langues exécutaient la chorégraphie du lac des signes, les mains baladeuses du co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse s'attardaient sur les hanches de son amant avant de prendre en charge la virilité de l'hyperactif. Jackson fit vite se courber le brun sous lui et le prépara rapidement à se faire prendre.

Dix minutes après les ébats houleux des deux garçons, ces derniers s'enlaçaient tendrement sous les draps de soie. Stiles leva alors la tête vers Jackson.

\- N'empêche, je préfère quand on fait ça dans les vestiaires du lycée !


	9. 8 - Stackson

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Jackson ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Stiles avait proposé ça comme ça, au détour d'un couloir au lycée, puis l'avait laissé sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, avec ledit hyperactif nu à côté de lui et il sentait plutôt moyen le coup de la sextape.

\- Nan mais Stiles, t'es sûr là…pas que je sois pas photogénique mais à quoi ça va servir…

\- Bah tu vois quand on sera vieux, ridés et plus sortables, on pourra se le repasser les nuits d'hivers ! Et puis franchement, tu t'es déjà pris en vidéo en train de dormir, je vois pas en quoi ça devrait te déranger !

\- Bon…mais si tu fais la moindre connerie, je te tue, ok ?

Résigné, Jackson commença à s'occuper de son amant, oubliant le mieux possible la caméra qui filmait. Cependant, au détour d'une gâterie mal gérée, Stiles mordit le blond qui s'enfuit de la chambre en meuglant dans l'appart que « JACKSON A ESSAYE DE ME TUER ! JACKSON A ESSAYE DE ME TUER ! »

Jackson, l'air blasé, se retourna vers la caméra qui tournait toujours.

\- Pour ma défense, il a bougé…


	10. 9 - Stackson

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Jackson était au volant de sa voiture tandis que Stiles était à côté de lui, sur le siège passager. Les deux garçons allaient retrouver la meute à la plage pour fêter une journée de détente.

Le blond et l'hyperactif roulaient depuis maintenant une heure quand Stiles eut une idée. Il se pencha vers le pantalon du co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse et pris un malin plaisir à gâter Jackson qui n'eut pas la force de manifester quelque forme de protestation que ce soit.

Tout ce serait très bien passé si le blond n'avait pas zigzagué avec sa voiture et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait arrêter par un agent de police qui avait surpris Stiles en plein travail.

Officiellement, l'agent avait enregistré dans le dossier que « c'est la faute de cet abrutit d'hyperactif ».


	11. 10 - Starris

**écrit par Len Zarbio**

* * *

Jackson plaquait Stiles contre l'un des casiers des vestiaires.

\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de me chercher la merde, Stilinski !

\- C'est pas ma faute ! J'y peux rien, tu m'as cherché, je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion de me venger ! Et puis franchement, tu peux pas te plaindre, vue tout ce que tu me fais subir depuis des années et…

\- Mais tu as balancé à tout le monde que tu m'as baisé comme un chien !

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, Jackson se rapprocha de Stiles et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Soudain, Stiles se réveilla en sueur. Quelle cauchemar…Il se retourna dans son lit et croisa le regard de son amant.

\- Encore ?

\- Encore…

\- Je vais finir par le prendre personnellement…

Harris se retourna dans le lit et bouda Stiles pour le reste de la nuit.


	12. 11 - Sterek

**écrit par Darness K. M**

* * *

Embrassant sa peau, il le sentit frémir, ce qui ne rendait que plus appréciable ce contact. Faire de l'effet à cet homme était un réel régal. Il voulait le mettre dans tous ses états. Le faire frisonner, le faire gémir de plaisir, et plus encore. Le faire prononcer son prénom d'une voix suppliante. Il passa doucement sa main entre ses poils, épais, qui ne le rendaient qu'encore plus viril. Tout chez lui était sexy, de toute façon. Son regard, son sourire - bien que rare - , ses muscles, son torse, son dos, ses fesses... Oh dieu, son fessier était un tel régal. Il n'avait jamais vu de cul aussi parfait. Ni d'homme aussi parfait. Il lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête, surtout quand il s'approchait furtivement de lui pour dérober un baiser. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait et il en jouait énormément, cette enflure.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui avait le contrôle et croyez bien qu'il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il mordit doucement sa fesse droite, le faisant râler. Puis, il entreprit de venir lécher cet endroit si sensible qu'était l'intimité de l'autre. Son petit-ami ronchonna, grogna, soupira, mais rien n'y fit, il continua de plus belle, il fallait qu'il lubrifie correctement après tout. L'autre commença à bouger un peu les hanches, visiblement excité et quelques peu frustré, il voulait plus. Il soupira d'envie et dans un gémissement, ressemblant plus à un grondement qu'autre chose, le plus jeune esquissa un sourire satisfait.

"Stiles..."


	13. 12 - Sciles

**écrit par Anne**

* * *

Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, trouvant Stiles bien essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ri.. Rien, euh.. t'étais pas censé venir que demain ?

\- Si... T'étais en train de te faire plaisir ?

\- Non ! Répondit Stiles, tout rouge, mettant ses mains au-dessus de la couverture qu'il avait attrapé en catastrophe pour se couvrir.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non ! Euh.. quoi ?

Stiles ne se fit pas vraiment prier et découvrit des plaisirs qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.


	14. 13 - Stisaac

**écrit par Darness K. M.**

* * *

Stiles étouffait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il y avait ce poids sur sa poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il essayait, tant bien que mal, d'avoir un peu d'air, mais ça commençait vraiment à lui manquer. Il paniquait, se débattait, s'étouffait encore plus... il fallait que Scott le sauve. Aucun mot ne traversa sa bouche, mais mentalement, il l'appela.

Deux mains l'attrapèrent et secouèrent pour le faire sortir de son sommeil.

"Stiles ! Stiles, réveille-toi !"

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Stiles n'avait plus vraiment ses idées en place, encore sous le coup de la panique.

"Isaac ?.. Pourquoi.. C'est pas Scott ?"

Le blondinet l'observait, un peu perplexe, devant la confusion de l'hyperactif, il soupira un peu.

"Calme-toi et souviens-toi..." une nouvelle fois, se retint-il d'ajouter.  
"Me souvenir ? Me souvenir de qu-?" Sa voix s'étrangla sur ce dernier mot.

Tout lui revint, cela faisait pourtant deux ans, comment pouvait-il encore oublier ? Deux ans que Scott était mort, devant ses yeux, malgré ça, il restait encore dans le déni. Pour lui, Scott était toujours vivant quelque part. Et quelquefois, il espérait, non, il croyait dur comme fer en se réveillant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que son meilleur ami était toujours vivant.

Il ne l'était pas.

Il résista à l'envie de pleurer et Isaac se contenta de le serrer contre lui et caresser doucement son dos. Après cette perte, ils s'étaient rapproché, Isaac avait un côté apaisant, et il savait ce qu'était la douleur de perdre un être cher, surtout que pour lui aussi, Scott avait compté...

Un baiser se perdit dans l'éteinte, Stiles cherchant un peu plus de chaleur, de douceur, de quelques choses de réconfortant... Il se blottit doucement contre lui.

"Je suis désolé..." Murmura-t-il.  
"Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'aime quand même." Répondit le blondinet tout en passant ses doigts entre les cheveux de l'humain.

à vrai dire, il se faisait du soucis à propos du jeune homme et espérait que ses cauchemars finiraient par prendre fin, il ne sera peut-être pas toujours à ses côtés pour le réveiller.

Mais il fera tout son possible, et plus encore, pour ne pas perdre celui qu'il aime.


	15. 14 - Sterek

**Par Darness K. M.**

* * *

"Nooooon pourquoi, pourquoiiii tant de haine ! Il était si mignon, mort trop tôt, écrasé misérablement par terre..." Stiles renifla, peut-être un peu trop théâtralement.

Derek le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" Stiles tourna ses yeux marrons vers le loup de naissance.  
"J'ai fais tomber mon flan..." Derek passa un regard sur la tâche par terre dégoulinante, puis revint à Stiles.  
"Ah..."

Pourquoi il était avec Stiles déjà ? Et pourquoi ce fichu flan lui donnait des idées lubriques ? Définitivement, fallait qu'il arrête les porno...


End file.
